The Epic Story of Meap Part 2: Meap Phone Home
Only Alternate Phineas can edit this. Meap slowly woke up in the hospital, his friends should of came back weeks ago. He was getting better, but only a little better. He knew his friends would never return. At all. While to get up, the door opened. Meap sat back down quickly. "Meap, you will never full recover, we'll have to put you out of you miseary." Said the Doctor. "I'll go get the shots and come back, get ready to leave this world." The Doctor continued. As the doctor went out the door, Meap sprung forward the window, screaming in the pain of his leg. He fell out the window and started falling down. He forgot the hospital was on a cliff. Meap was falling to his doom, anyone who would fall of a cliff would probably die if it were huge, but Meap is faliing off a cliff with huge spikes and a drop at the end. Meap shouted for help even though he knew it was useless. Meap decided to give up and meet his doom. Besides, if someone did save him, they'd put him in the exact same hospital where he would be put to sleep.It was the end of Meap. Part 15 On some far off planet, Meap World, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial was in training for war, he didn't want to though. He was being forced to. Since he liked to phone people home so much, he'd rather be a bus-driver. E.T. decided it was time to return to earth, where many of they're planet's population get lost, and also where his girlfriend Eliot's mom Mary lived friend Eliot lived. E.T. hid behind a large container full alien stuff. He saw an escape route to get a spaceship and get back to earth. He took a ran, everyone looked at him and laughed at him. E.T. made it to the ship and launched off.E.T. was going to the place he would permantly call home. He blasted trough outer-space, smahsing into planets that made pinball noises until he crashed into earth, he flew right into Eliot's house, smashing it. He couldn't stop his spaceship! He pressed brake really hard, but it was no use! He kept flying until he ran into a cliff, making his spaceship explode. E.T. slowly got up, he had injuries scattered all overhimself. He saw a nearby hospital, he headed towards it. He could barely move, but he crawled very slowly towards it. He made a wrong move and fell down the cliff the hospital was located on. He saw a figure in the dust, "Meep." said the weird figure. Part 16 Meap saw some oddly shaped thing trough the dust, it looked familiar. It walked towards him. Meap was scared. It started making a weird noise. Meap now knew who it was, it was E.T.! His friend from his home planet! Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Meap Category:The Epic Story of Meap Category:An Epic Story of Meap Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Random Works! Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines